On the Other Side
by AstralParagon
Summary: He thought they were going to stay together for the rest of their high school life. He would get tosses from, protected from, celebrated with, and even comforted by the black haired setter he had called his rival. But that wasn't the case. He had gone away, and he wasn't back. But even the saddest tales can have the happiest endings. KageHina


A/N: In which Kageyama is forced to transfer from Karasuno and Hinata loses his king. But me being a sap, I can't separate the two of them for good and Kageyama will be in good hands. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!

* * *

Hinata Shouyou wasn't a very observant person and he knew it. He couldn't read atmospheres for his life and often times he couldn't read people by how they acted (except in volleyball, his senses are hyper aware there). Why did he need to read atmospheres anyway? His cheery disposition often turns bad air into good air regardless. He was needlessly cheery but that enabled him to be the innocent one among the bunch.

But in this situation, he was the first one to notice.

It wasn't a hard to notice, he admits. He was the closest one to 'him' after all. Who's this 'him'? 'Him' was Kageyama Tobio and Hinata felt proud for actually sensing that there was something wrong with the single-minded setter before anyone else did. He, as well as the rest of Karasuno, knew that Kageyama was adept at hiding every emotion sans anger, frustration (they're two different things for this kid), sadness, and lately worry under an eternally scowling mask. But as Hinata walked with Kageyama towards his house, something he did often now, he noticed something while they said their goodbyes.

Kageyama was… what would the word be? Heart broken? Devastated? It definitely wasn't just _sad_. It was something worse.

Hinata noticed when they had come up to the younger's house. They both lived in the same direction, it was just that Hinata lived further down to the other side of the mountain. They made it a habit that they would split when they arrived at Kageyama's house instead as before. Nothing weird happened before, so this was the first time Hinata had seen Kageyama had acted like this. Stopping at the front entrance of the door, Hinata hopped up on his bike and turned back to grin at the rival he'd grown to call a friend. He expected to see a customary scowl, but there was something else there instead.

He was frowning, not very odd when it came to Kageyama but Hinata knew it was different. He had one of those small frowns had people often had when they were sad but were trying to hide it, but his eyes made it all the more worse. The usual pools of dull storm blue were rippling with so many swirling emotions Hinata couldn't identify. They weren't even that one shade of dark blue anymore. They were multiple, different arrays of the other shades of dark blue people often saw when Kageyama's eyes were in the light (which they kind of were, since the sun was setting). Hinata didn't know what was going on, since that devastated expression disappeared in an instant, but that instant was long enough to implant that moment into Hinata's mind. Kageyama's mouth curled into its customary scowl and his eyes became that one shade of blue once more.

"What are doing still doing here, dumbass?" he sniffed and he crossed his arms, "If you're gonna leave, leave." That spurred Hinata out of his stupor and he jolted in his seat.

"Right!" he exclaimed and he comfortably sat himself back in his seat, "Yes! I-I'll be going now! See you tomorrow Kageyama!" That was Hinata's usual goodbye to the dark haired setter but he saw him flinch, _violently _if he may say so himself. That only made Hinata even more suspicious. Even so, Kageyama acted like nothing happened after his flinch and he waved the light ginger his own goodbye.

_What was that?_ Hinata pondered while biking home. The sun was falling slowly behind the horizon, which only reminded him the way Kageyama's eyes looked. Even when they were in a tight situation, whether it be volleyball or something else, the setter's eyes never took that kind of tinge. What was up with all the emotion swirling? Hinata couldn't identify a lick of what was there and honestly, he didn't know if he truly wanted to. That thought got squashed down almost immediately after he thought it. Of course he wanted to know what was up! Kageyama, no matter how much of a jerk the guy was, was his friend and cru-

_Stop thoughts. Stop._

Hinata understood how he was hyper aware of Kageyama's presence at all times and he knew he didn't share the same kind of awareness to the other members of his team. He had consoled Suga about the issue once and after a very embarrassing talk, he accepted the fact that he perhaps _liked_ the spoiled brat of a setter. Really, would anyone else have noticed how different Kageyama's eyes were in fading sunset light? _Nope._

_Now, should I tell the others about this?_ Hinata mused, _If there's something wrong with Kageyama, they deserve to know but…_ Hinata sighed and his eyes turned onto the road a far. _This is Kageyama's problem. Would they even believe me if I told them how Kageyama's eyes went from dull to really freaking pret- Nope they won't. Stop it thoughts, concentrate._

If only he had told them then. Then they would have noticed the slight differences in Kageyama the next day. They, and he, would have noticed the quiver in Kageyama's steps, the shakiness in his voice when talking to one of the senpais, the strangely soothing undertone when talking to his fellow first years, even to Tsukishima, and the slight red tinge around his eyes as if he had been crying.

* * *

"_Are you going to tell them?"_

_"No, I can't."_

* * *

It had been days later when the rest of the team members finally noticed the difference in Kageyama's attitude. The setter had driven Hinata close to madness by how odd he was acting. Kageyama was a lot more reserved and not snapping nearly as much as he should have. At the times the team members and even those on the sidelines thought he would snap, he didn't. He would take deep breaths and if someone looked close enough, he would see how his hands quivered. At first, everyone except Hinata had thought the setter was going through a phase but thought otherwise when they had begun to depart from practice that day.

"Hinata," the aforementioned light ginger turned to Kageyama, a confused expression on his face. Kageyama looked at Hinata intensely, as if he were trying to convey something, "Don't follow me today. You should go with the others to get meat buns." Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, as did a majority of the team.

"We always walk together, Kageyama," Hinata replied, "Why is today any different?" Hinata's heart deflated a little. He always liked walking with Kageyama. The latter was unaware of his feelings, but at least he could spend some quality time with the setter alone. Kageyama flinched slightly, slight enough that Hinata couldn't catch it. He stepped towards the direction of his house and turned his back to the rest of the team, his feet slowly scraping the concrete away from his team. Suga stepped forward a bit with uncertainty. The rest of the Karasuno senpai shifted feet towards their youngest kouhai. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seemed to step toward the shifty setter. Hinata was the only one who took a full step forwards and at the same time, Kageyama took a full step back.

"Kageyama?" Hinata's voice lowered and now had a worried undertone,"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Kageyama snapped but even those with the worse hearing could hear his voice wobble, "J-Just go. I need to do something at home." With that Kageyama sprinted away, ignoring any calls for him to come back.

"Leave him, Hinata," Tanaka placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulled him back slightly, "You know that we can't do anything when he makes a decision. Let's go get meat buns! That'll brighten up your day!"

"Yeah!" Nishinoya butted in with a grin on his face, "Knowing Kageyama, he'll break under pressure and tell us anyway. He can't keep anything from us!"

"More like he can't keep anything from you two," Tsukishima mumbled from the side and Yamaguchi scolded him lightly, "Anyone pestered that much _would _eventually break under the pressure."

"Hey! Be nice to your senpai, Tsukishima!"

"Mm."

Daichi drifted over to them to prevent any fights from beginning while Suga seemed to hang back. Asahi seemed to notice and hung back too.

"Suga? Something wrong?" he asked Suga looked up at the oldest third year. His normally light brown eyes were darkened a little and Suga sighed.

"I just don't like where this is going," he said and the both of them began to follow the group of screaming and laughing volleyball players. "Kageyama was acting weird lately. I don't think you and the others would have noticed but I think Hinata noticed." The aforementioned light ginger squealed something from afar but the two third years could make out how red his face was. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and maybe even Tsukishima had said something to embarrass him. Whether it was about Kageyama, he would never know.

"It would make sense," Asahi put in, "Hinata has been paying a lot attention to Kageyama lately." He laughed a little at his own words and the vice captain shrugged.

"It's just because of his crush on Kageyama. Anyway," Suga remarked offhandedly and ignored Asahi's surprised sputtering, "Kageyama's been a lot more reserved and controlled. Other than that, I see him staring at each one of us a lot more. Haven't you noticed?" Asahi's head tilted a little and he turned his eyes skyward.

"I think so. I once saw him looking at me after practice," Asahi remembered, "His eyes would always scare me when they get that scrutinizing light," he shivered a little but stilled right after, "but that time he was looking at me differently. It was like he was trying to tell me something but before I could ask, he looked away." Suga nodded and the two of them saw the rest of the team looking at them, waiting for them to catch up.

"What if… he was going to tell us something important?" Suga asked, "Like he was terminally injured or he was moving?" Asahi laughed at that remark a bit.

"What do you mean? Of course he would tell us. He wouldn't lie to his us or anything." Suga exhaled and it was as if something lifted from his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Kageyama would tell us, right?"

* * *

_"__At least tell one of them. Leave them something."_

_"I'm betraying them anyway. Why should I tell them?"_

_"Would you rather leave with guilt in your gut? Guilt that you couldn't tell anyone?"_

_"I'll have guilt anyway. Fine."_

_"Good. We're leaving the day after so tell them as much as you want."_

* * *

Kageyama had demanded that Hinata would follow the others for meat buns for three days after the first. He dodged any questions asked to him at both morning and afternoon practices. He even managed to avoid Tanaka and Nishinoya's attempt to lock him in a broom closet labelled "Detective's Office". He was well aware of the eyes that watched him everyday but he ignored them. Regardless, Kageyama had nearly returned to his normal self. He was snappy and moody once more but his habit of staring at people still remained. Even so, the team was relieved. Kageyama was no longer acting weird (well, weirder than usual) anymore so everything should be fine. Hinata wished he could think the same, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. No_, everything was not fine. _Yes_, you should figure out _what the hell _was going on after afterschool practice._

Luckily, Hinata didn't need to do so much. He didn't need to enact the amazing plan he had, which was following Kageyama home without being seen and attempt to get inside the house. Kageyama has invited him to come walking with him again and Hinata happily went with the setter. With his bike rolling with him next to his figure, Hinata grinned at the familiar presence of the black haired setter. Hinata felt like he was going through withdrawal after not having Kageyama walk with him for four days. His heart had yearned for the alone time the two had. Yeah, they saw each other every morning and afternoon but they were with everyone else. Hinata felt his already bright world become even brighter now that he was finally back with Kageyama.

"So what happened for the past you days?" he inquired, head loling back to look at the sky, "You were acting really weird and stu-"

"Hinata." Hinata blinked and turned to Kageyama. They were almost at Kageyama's house and the decoy could see something that looked a lot like boxes out on the front of the house. His eyebrows creased and he was confused.

"Hey Kageyama, there's some boxes in front of your house." Hinata commented and Kageyama flinched at that. The boy began to quiver once more and Hinata looked up at him curiously. "Kage-"

And then, a pair of arms wrapped around the light ginger and he gasped. Kageyama dug his head into Hinata's shoulders and his bag and bike dropped to the ground. Hinata's heart began to race and he felt his palms become clammy. What was going on? His face was becoming redder and hotter but he didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, it felt nice to be in the hold of the normally stoic and awkward setter. He fit perfectly in Kageyama's arms like pieces to a puzzle. Did Kageyama share his feelings? The guy was a master at concealing emotions but Hinata knew he wasn't that good. Even still, Hinata slowly responded to the hug and wrapped his own arms around the setter. Kageyama's grip tightened but not enough to be uncomfortable.

"Hinata," Kageyama's voice was muffled by his shoulder and Hinata gently raised a hand onto Kageyama's head. "I'm sorry." Hinata stiffened, confused once more. Sorry? For what?

"What are you sorry about, Kageyama?" he asked, "Tell me, I won't be angry." Kageyama let go of the shorter, much to the latter's chagrin and he let out a airy laugh. It was way out of character for him and Hinata was bothered by it.

"You'll be angry, no furious," Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and Hinata pouted at his answer.

"Come on, tell me!" the sunshine child whined, "You can't tell me I'll be angry before I even know what's it about!" Kageyama's eyes diverted from the shorter's own and his hands balled into fists.

"You really want to know? Fine." Hinata inhaled in anticipation but deflated when his answer came.

I'm moving," he whispered, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear. But the older did hear it and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What about their promise? That they would stand on the same court together? _How could that he possible of one of them was gone?_ Hinata attempted to laugh it off by actually laughing a little bit.

"W-What are you talking about? You aren't-"

"I'm moving!" Kageyama snapped and Hinata could finally look into the taller's eyes. They were the same kind he had before, during that first time Hinata felt that Kageyama was acting weird. They were swirling hues and emotions once more but this time, Hinata could actually make them out.

Sadness. Pain. Sorrow. _And bucket loads of guilt._

"My mother and father have new jobs outside of Miyagi and they're not leaving me alone here," Kageyama's eyes narrowed and they began to glisten, "No matter how much I try, they won't let me stay here." His head lowered and Hinata felt like his heart wanted to jump from his throat. There was no way Kageyama was moving. This was too sudden. He couldn't…

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Hinata's voice was no longer as happy as if usually was. It was under heavy composure and he was struggling to keep it together. "Why didn't you tell _us _earlier?" There was no question who 'us' was and Kageyama bit his lip.

"I-I couldn't," he muttered, "I wanted to. I really did. But I couldn't. I didn't want the last picture of my volleyball family to be sad. I wanted to see them happy like everything was normal." Hinata knew Kageyama was breaking some mental rule saying something like this to him. Did he really care? No, he didn't.

"We would have been cheery for you, idiot," Hinata's voice wobbled a bit and he knew he was losing his grip on his composure, "If you wanted, we would have done it."

"But it wouldn't have been real happiness," Kageyama shot back bitterly, "Just some fake bullshit just to make me feel better."

"It wouldn't only be for you, you asshole!" Hinata screamed and his eyes were filled with anger, "You're leaving! That would have been happiness for all of us! It would have been one final moment with all of us together and you blew it!" Kageyama's eyes narrowed at Hinata and he leaned forward like he usually did when he was angry.

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" he shouted, "If you don't remember, I didn't have a team like Karasuno! I didn't know how to communicate properly to them and I still can't now! Do you really think that me, _an egotistical little shit_ would really know how to fit into a family that's not actually mine?!"

"Listen you," Hinata's eyes practically glowed with fire but Kageyama wasn't fazed, "You're Karasuno's _egotistical little shit_." Kageyama backed up a little, surprised at the parroted words, "Even if we aren't real family, we stick together." The fire slowly dimmed and Hinata backed up as well, careful not to trip over his bike. "I want you to remember that when you leave. Remember that Karasuno is always there for you, no matter what."

Hinata leaned down and picked up his bike and bag. "You being you, this is probably the last day you'll be in Miyagi, right?" Kageyama jolted and Hinata sighed. The two of them walked over to where Kageyama's house was and there were no boxes on the ground. Instead, there was a car waiting out front and a head peeked out from the side window. The person seemed to understand what was going on, since the head retreated back into the car. The two high schoolers faced each other. Hinata spread his arms out and a grin was sitting on his face.

"Hug for goodbye?" he asked and Kageyama dove in for the opportunity. Hinata seemingly sighed into the touch and Kageyama felt relaxed as well. However the moment didn't last nearly as long as they wanted it to last when the car started to honk. Kageyama let go and bounded towards the car. He walked backwards, waving bye the whole time and nearly tripped several times. Hinata vehemently waved back and continued to wave until the car disappeared in the horizon, faster than he even hoped to ride his bike at.

And then, Hinata became numb.

The bike ride home was a quick and silent affair. He was pretty sure he nearly biked into several things several times but he didn't care. He needed to get home _fast_. When he did get home, he didn't even bother greeting either Natsu or his mother. He strode right into his room and locked the door tightly.

And he let it all out.

Hinata began to sob, loud and uncontrollable. How he even managed to not do this with Kageyama was a miracle. He dropped his bag and kicked it out of the way. He curled in on himself, sobbing all the more. Kageyama had left. There was no denying it now. The last hug they shared conveyed everything he wanted to tell him but couldn't say out loud. _I'll miss you. Be safe. Think about the team. Remember Karasuno. _Almost everything he wanted to say but...

"_I couldn't-! I couldn't-!_" Hinata bent in on himself, crying in his hands. "_I couldn't tell him I love him!_" It wasn't even _like _anymore. The tears rolled down his cheeks like no tomorrow and his whole figure shook. Loud sorrowful cries wretched themselves out of his throat each time he thought of his precious setter. They wouldn't have anymore good times. They wouldn't be the Oddball Duo. Now it was just _Hinata Shouyou_. He wouldn't hear the endearing roars of 'dumbass' directed to him, the shouts to pay attention when he was daydreaming, and the excited cheering whenever they won at a practice game. _There would be no more times like that with Kageyama anymore_.

Hinata lost of piece of himself. He wouldn't be the same until Kageyama was safe next to him.

* * *

"_Hey! Welcome to the-!"_

_"Wait, aren't you…?"_

* * *

"Takeda-sensei, are you sure we can…?" Daichi asked the advisor worriedly, "Hinata's not in the condition to have a practice game." It was several weeks after Kageyama's move and Karasuno still wasn't in a fit shape to attend practice games. The news of the setter's move hit everyone hard, none more so that Hinata. The little ball of sunshine wasn't the same after he had told everyone the news. He was dull and lifeless, like a walking mummy unsure what to do with its remaining life. He still played volleyball but he didn't scream around like he used to. His speed and jumping was just as good as it was before but that spark of life that made Hinata _Hinata _wasn't there anymore. The only setter he accepted was Suga and sometimes Nishinoya, but both of them knew they wouldn't be able to match with Kageyama.

Everyone in Karasuno knew that Hinata had issues going to practice games. Suga especially, being the only one with knowledge of Hinata's crush. Or, he supposed, was it love now? The poor ginger looked like he was going through withdrawal. Whenever he saw a ball being set, he would run out immediately. Karasuno never went after him until after the match, since they already knew where had was heading. He was going to the bathroom and venting out his frustrations there, crying out any tears he had left.

Teams they were affiliated with were notified immediately to not request practice games. Their #10 was out of commission and they were uncertain if he would come back anytime soon. However…

"Nekomata-sensei is demanding a practice game with us," Ukai sighed when all the team was gathered. Immediately, anyone who didn't know the news before hand began to get furious.

"Hinata's in no condition to go to a practice game!" Tanaka shouted, eyes blazing with anger, "They know that already, why are they asking us?!"

"I'm just as frustrated as all of you guys right now," Ukai seethed and he was right. After Kageyama moved away, the team began to revolve around Hinata's 'recovery' so to say. Those who weren't close became close and those who were close became closer.

"Then just reject the offer," Tsukishima scoffed, "If they already know, just prove to them that we don't want anything to do with them until Hinata's back." Ukai sighed.

"If only I could do that," he said, "They're demanding for us to go on an official request, paperwork and all. I could decline if was on phone but they sent us the paperwork with a signature, probably my grandfather's since he is kind of the back up coach, without our consent. Now we'll have to go. I'm sorry guys." Everyone groaned expect Hinata, who had been quiet the whole time.

"It's alright," he suddenly said, making everyone look at him, "I'll go, I'll be fine." _I wish._

* * *

"_They're coming?"_

_"Yep. Get ready, we have a reunion to go to."_

* * *

Nekoma and Karasuno stood in front of each of other like the last time they had a practice match. It all seemed so long ago that they had first met each other, but there was now a clear difference between then and now. Karasuno was all the more somber than before. With the loss of one of their key members and one of the baby chicks, their usual friendly disposition was now hostile, to be said lightly. Nekoma however, seemed...excited.

"Wow, you guys look angry," Kuroo Tetsurou laughed and the atmosphere immediately dimmed. The anger was clearly shown on each of their faces except Hinata's. It was painfully passive while he looked at the other team with dimmed eyes. Kuroo raised his hands up in a surrender motion, feeling how truly hostile the other team was.

"You demanded us to be here despite knowing that one of our key members had moved away and the other was still coping," Daichi seethed with hands balled into fists. "That's a great reason to be angry." He looked around quickly before settling his eyes on Kuroo again and the empty spot next to him. "And why are we still standing here?"

"Ah, one of our new members is late!" Inuoka chirped and flinched when all eyes darted towards him, "H-He's new but he's really really good, you'll see." Karasuno slowly moved back to face Nekoma completely once more. Kuroo seemed to grin even wider at the mention of their new member and even Kenma had a small smile on his face. Suddenly a patter of footsteps was heard behind the Tokyo team and Karasuno assumed it was their new member.

"Sorry I'm late!" the new member called and everyone from Miyagi, _especially Hinata_, went rigid. _No way…_ Kuroo laughed and he looked over his shoulder.

"It's alright, Kageyama! Come on, join the group!" Right there, a familiar teenager slipped right in and completed the gap next to Kuroo. Karasuno was in complete shock. He still looked the same except he was clad in red instead of black. Straight black hair, a familiar frown-pout, and storm blue eyes sent everyone from Miyagi into a frenzy. None more so than a young light ginger.

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata was wide eyed while he looked at the tall setter. Kageyama met eyes with him and his frown-pout evolved into a smirk.

"I remembered Karasuno, didn't I?" he said after he pulled back the sleeve of his sweater to show a black and orange armband (currently a wristband) with a prominent white 9 on it. That caused Hinata to start cry and run towards Kageyama. Of course, that prompted everyone else from Karasuno to do it too and soon Kageyama was in the center of a large group hug with Hinata and Kageyama in the middle of it. Hinata cried happily into Kageyama's arms and the taller hugged the short tightly.

Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

After Notes: Nekoma!Kageyama, anyone?


End file.
